<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is only a feeling by eloha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950558">love is only a feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha'>eloha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Behavior, Slut Shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law didn’t have to lie, why exactly did he lie? Maybe because it feels dirtier this way. </p><p>Doflamingo fucking him sloppy, Killer doing the same afterwards, Law lying and saying he had fun with one of their toys. It’s always a lie, and Law gets turned on immensely because of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Killer/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is only a feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this as a tweet and decided, why the fucking hell not write it. So wrote it I did</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law knew that it was fucking stupid of him, but it’s a force of habit. </p><p>Anytime Law hears two specific ringtones, he picks up, no matter the situation. It could be dire for all that he knew, life threatening, and it was always in Law’s best interest to never ignore it, despite the circumstances. </p><p>This time was his own fault. </p><p>Doflamingo was currently ramming Law over his kitchen counter- <i>their</i> kitchen counter, one leg propped up on the marble while the other one is very close to giving out on him. The sound of Doflamingo’s name is on the tip of his tongue just as the shrill sound of his boyfriend’s call comes through, and he fumbles around for the device. </p><p>“Don’t stop,” Law urges breathlessly when Doflamingo’s hips stutter, “please don’t fucking stop.” </p><p>Doflamingo chuckles darkly, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, pounding inside of him harder- </p><p>“<i>Deeper</i>.” </p><p>“You fucking slut.” </p><p>Law swallows back a moan when he answers the phone, eyes rolling at Doflamingo timing a thrust to his prostate. </p><p>“<i>Hey baby</i>.” </p><p>“Hi babe,” Law responds, tongue feeling a little too thick in his mouth, “are you okay?” </p><p>“<i>Yeah</i>,” Killer sounds so damn sexy, what the fuck, and Law knows what he’s doing could not be counted as sexy in the least, “<i>you’re not busy are you? I forgot how much shit I had on this list, just wanted to talk to pass time</i>.” </p><p>God fucking damnit. Usually, Killer doesn’t talk while he’s at the store, and that’s the worst possible thing ever. His boyfriend has taken up a knack for baking now that the holiday season has come around, and Killer could spend a damn hour at the store if he wanted to. </p><p>“Not busy at all,” Doflamingo snickers, “I was just thinkin’ about how bored I am.” </p><p>Doflamingo shoves balls deep inside of Law and he’s quick to bite his fist. </p><p>“<i>I found this new recipe</i>,” Killer starts, and Law tries to listen intently, “<i>it’s a chocolate bourbon pecan pie</i>.” </p><p>Law groans lightly because fucking shit does that sound amazing. Killer laughs lightly, as expected, and Law’s glad he got that sound out of his system. </p><p>“<i>I figured that’d be your reaction</i>,” Killer says proudly, Law flushes to the tips of his toes, knowing how much his boyfriend loves to spoil him with treats, “<i>it says you pour the bourbon on afterwards</i>.” </p><p>“My god,” Law hums, “you know how I am with sweets and liquor.” </p><p>“<i>You know I do anything to please you baby</i>.” </p><p>Law smiles dumbly, forehead falling onto the counter at Doflamingo suddenly changing the pace. There’s too much lube, because of course there is, the blonde is now grinding slowly, making Law feel every single glorious inch of that dick, and holy fucking <i>hell</i> it feels amazing. </p><p>“You always please me baby.” Law said that a little too breathlessly, goddamnit, “what else were you thinking about making?” </p><p>Because knowing Killer he has every single detail written down. </p><p>Law trails his free hand behind him, grabbing at Doflamingo’s ass to try and get him to go faster, but his hand is rudely slapped away, and Law wants to cry out. Only Killer fucks him this slow, and Law <i>loves</i> that. Loves Killer taking his time, being sweet in the way his fat cock splits him open before driving in at a maddening speed that always leaves him slobbering all over himself. </p><p>The comparison of both men is almost too hot for Law. </p><p>“<i>There’s a lemon cheesecake bar, snickerdoodles- oh hey have you spoke to Doflamingo</i>?” </p><p>What the motherfucking hell are the goddamn odds. </p><p>“I haven’t heard a word from Doflamingo babe.” </p><p>Doflamingo snorts lightly, grabbing at Law’s hair to yank him up, pace still too fucking slow. </p><p>“<i>That’s odd</i>,” Killer mutters, “<i>I would have expected he’d call you, you know how much he likes coming over during Christmas</i>.” </p><p>Law’s mouth drops open on a silent scream, hand scrambling against marble when Doflamingo picks his rhythm back up until he’s slamming into Law. </p><p>“<i>Baby</i>?” </p><p>“My bad,” Law swallows, “this book just got interesting.” </p><p>The lie tastes heavenly with Doflamingo’s fat cock drilling in his hole, fucking him looser.  </p><p>Law didn’t have to lie, why exactly did he lie? Maybe because it feels dirtier this way. Doflamingo fucking him sloppy, Killer doing the same afterwards, Law lying and saying he had fun with one of their toys. It’s always a lie, and Law gets turned on immensely because of it. </p><p>The silence speaks volumes, and maybe Law is starting to get obvious. </p><p>“<i>Is that so</i>?” Killer muses, and yeah, Law’s getting obvious. </p><p>“Uh huh.” Law hums. </p><p>“<i>Put yourself on speaker phone</i>.” </p><p>Fuck. </p><p><i>Fuck</i>. </p><p>The phone is trembling in his hand when he brings it down, and Doflamingo huffs out a small laugh when he spots Law pressing the speaker button. </p><p>“It’s on speaker.” Law tells him, falling onto his forearm. </p><p>“<i>You’re there aren’t you</i>?” </p><p>God, Law hates this. Hates that it’s not a secret anymore. </p><p>“Who me?” Doflamingo asks scandalously, pulling out and making a show out of spitting obscenely on Law’s hole. </p><p>“<i>You’re disgusting</i>.” Killer says, a little more delightfully than he should. </p><p>Law can picture that pretty blonde hair of his, how it falls over his eyes sometimes, making his smile look absolutely wicked. Law clenches up when Doflamingo enters him again, swiveling his hips sinfully, and Law can’t help but moan. </p><p>“Is that why you like fucking my sloppy seconds?” Doflamingo replies, pushing his leg higher up on the counter, grunting with every drive. </p><p>“<i>You’re an asshole</i>.” </p><p>Doflamingo groans, palming Law’s ass before smacking it. </p><p>“Wish you could see how he looks bent over the counter you love to bake on.” </p><p>The line goes impossibly quiet, save for the muttering of people around him, the talks fading, and Law doesn’t know why he’s listening so intently. Probably waiting for Killer to say some smart shit. </p><p>“<i>Take a picture</i>.” Killer says it with a type of urgency that has Law reaching quickly for his phone, handing it to Doflamingo. </p><p>Doflamingo’s chuckle makes Law shiver, biting his lip when a free hand spreads his ass cheek, giving Killer a full view of what Doflamingo is doing to him. </p><p>“Look up angel, no need to be shy.” </p><p>Law’s cock twitches between his legs, raising up on shaky elbows to look over his shoulder. Doflamingo whistles, and Law wishes he could see what they’re about to see. But Law knows what he looks like, golden eyes watery, jaw slack and face flushed. His knee is digging on the counter, and he wants to tell Doflamingo to fucking <i>move</i>, but he seems to be taking thirty goddamn thousand pictures, and if Law were to rush him now, he’d surely leave him just like this until his boyfriend got home. </p><p>Killer’s groan is small and muffled on the receiver, sounding closer when Doflamingo carelessly tosses his phone on the marble. </p><p>“<i>So pretty princess</i>,” Law chokes on a sob at the mockingly sweet tone, “<i>how long has he had you like that</i>?” </p><p>Fuck. Law doesn’t know. Ever since Killer left? Law was already prepped by the time Doflamingo made it to their place, and the older blonde didn’t waste any time at all shoving Law onto the counter and fucking him against it. </p><p>“Too long.” Law gasps. </p><p>Both men coo, and Law’s cheeks heat up. </p><p>“He’s practically crying for it baby.” </p><p>“<i>I told you about calling me that</i>,” Killer grunts. </p><p>Doflamingo hums in interest, fucking Law shallowly as if to drag this torture out. </p><p>“Would you prefer daddy?” </p><p>Law whines when Doflamingo sheathes himself in Law’s heat, lube squelching deliciously. The stretch is always the best part. Doflamingo is so damn big, Law can’t help but try and fuck back on it, desperate for more even though he’s balls deep. </p><p>“<i>You want to cross this line right now</i>?” Law moans at Killer’s dark tone, so rare for his boyfriend to ever get so possessive. </p><p>Law was Doflamingo’s before he even became Killer’s boyfriend. The older blonde always so busy with work, flying out of town, he happily gave Law the okay to Killer’s advances, claiming <i>his princess needs extra attention</i>. Killer gave him that and then more. It’s a weird little setup but it works for them, they’re all very open to what they do, but sometimes Doflamingo gets like this. </p><p>Those moments where he stakes his claim very openly, fucking Law in places he shares with Killer, leaving Law with obvious bruises and hickies, letting the younger blonde see. Killer never says anything. It’s been more than a year, and still, he never says anything. Law doesn’t know if he does so behind his back to Doflamingo, but it always makes him fucking <i>hot</i> when Killer tries to overstep those bounds. </p><p>Doflamingo would never try and get Killer out of the picture, so when they both get possessive like this it makes Law feel like the luckiest person in the world. </p><p>“Oh sure baby, you know I’ll always make time for you.” </p><p>Law writhes against marble when Doflamingo pulls out completely, leaving Law gaping and gasping against the counter, throwing a pitiful look over his shoulder. </p><p>“You want me to finish or should I fuck you in front of the man you call daddy?” Doflamingo makes the question sound like Law is a total slut, and his eyelashes flutter. </p><p>Doflamingo’s never fucked Law in front of Killer... actually, neither one of them have ever done that. They just leave their marks for the other to see, to press on and add their own.  </p><p>“<i>I’m on my way home</i>.” </p><p>Doflamingo cackles when Killer hangs up after the words are out, and a low bubble of anticipation forms in Law’s stomach. </p><p>“Go get on your bed.” </p><p>Law’s leg trembles when he slides it off the counter, walking rather stupidly, but he doesn’t care about that, not when Doflamingo grips his arm and hurries them up to the room. </p><p>“How far away is the store?” Doflamingo asks and that’s too much thinking right now. </p><p>The only thing on Law’s mind is being filled up with cock, waiting for his boyfriend to get here so he can see how good Doflamingo fucks him. A sharp slap to his ass has Law faltering, clenching up around nothing, moaning pathetically. </p><p>“Answer me.” Doflamingo yanks Law back by his hair and he stares up at him through lidded eyes, licking his lips. </p><p>“T- ten minutes.” </p><p>Doflamingo’s smile is a warning, if anything, shoving Law into his room, sitting Law on his lap when he gets to the edge of the bed. </p><p>“I’ve always liked fucking you in the bed you two share,” Doflamingo kisses Law’s throat, spreading his legs on either side of Doflamingo’s thighs, “do you want to know why angel?” </p><p>Law’s head rolls back, looking up at Doflamingo while he trails his hands along his skin. </p><p>“Uh huh.” </p><p>“You get especially <i>slutty</i>,” Law groans when Doflamingo grips his cock, hips flying up. </p><p>Doflamingo presses down on his waist, twisting and tugging his length and Law’s eyes roll back. </p><p>“Like that baby,” Doflamingo sucks a bruising mark on his neck, speeding up his pace, “you don’t even care this is the place you sleep with him. Always looking so happy to have my cum dripping out of you, waiting on your <i>boyfriend</i> to get here.” </p><p>Doflamingo jacks him off faster, thumbing the head of his cock, bringing his other hand around to tug at Law’s balls. </p><p>“Do you like being shared between two men baby?” Law moans, nodding his head, “does he fuck you as good as me?” </p><p>Doflamingo squeezes Law’s balls <i>just</i> the way he likes, and Law swears he’s about to cum, but Doflamingo knows that. Law doesn’t even have it in him to complain when the touch stops. </p><p>“Does he?” Doflamingo kisses his shoulder blade, up the line of his neck, and blood rushes through Law’s ears, “does he ever make you feel as good as I make you feel princess?” </p><p>Law whines shaking his head. Doflamingo reprimands him with a slap to the inside of his thigh. </p><p>“Say it.” </p><p>“He, he doesn’t, oh <i>fuck</i>,” Law cries out at Doflamingo quickly jacking him off again, “doesn’t fuck m- me like you.” </p><p>“Yeah that’s right.” Doflamingo mocks. </p><p>Heat spreads throughout Law’s belly and he screws his eyes shut, nails digging into Doflamingo’s thighs. </p><p>“Need it,” Law gasps, chasing his hand, so damn close to his release. </p><p>“Need me, right princess?” </p><p>“<i>Mingo</i>-” </p><p>“On our bed?” Killer’s chiding makes Law’s eyes spring open, too caught up in Doflamingo to even hear the front door. </p><p>Doflamingo most likely heard it though, that doesn’t put Law off at all. There’s a certain dangerous glint to Killer’s eyes when he takes up the chair on the opposite side of the room, staring at the hand Doflamingo has wrapped around his cock. The movements have stopped, but Law won’t be the one to tell him to keep going. It feels delicious being so close to coming by his lover right in front of his boyfriend. </p><p>“Would you have preferred the floor?” Doflamingo muses, releasing Law’s cock to raise his hips up.  </p><p>Law shouldn’t feel so giddy knowing he’s about to be fucked silly in front of Killer, but it has his toes curling when he first feels the head of Doflamingo’s cock being sucked into Law’s loose hole. </p><p>“I would have preferred you to not come here.” </p><p>Law clenches up at Killer’s retort, dark and rich. Doflamingo laughs, not the slightest bit put off. </p><p>“Your little princess likes being fucked in the home you share together,” Doflamingo drops Law down on his cock, and Law’s eyes roll back, ”isn't that right little one?” </p><p>Law doesn’t know if he’s actually supposed to answer or not, but he doesn’t even try. Doflamingo’s bouncing him up and down, filling him up and then leaving the tip nestled around his rim, repeating the motion over and over again until Law is fucking sobbing at how <i>good</i> it is. </p><p>“See that,” Doflamingo drawls, “he’s such a pretty thing.” </p><p>Law’s stomach flips when Doflamingo quickly changes position, Law’s cheek smooshed on their bed, his wrist snatched up and pulled behind his back. Law’s jaw slackens, arching his back for more, loving that Doflamingo’s fat cock is brushing over his prostate with every drive. </p><p>“Does he know what a sick bitch you are, baby?” </p><p>Law’s cock twitches between his legs, and it’s been so, <i>so</i> long since Doflamingo called him such a sweet name. When he gets brutal like this Law realizes, once again, why he loves him so much. </p><p>“Gonna-” Law hiccups, choking on his spit, cracking his eyes open to see Killer is staring at him with a dark expression. The front of his pants has a huge bulge, and knowing that he likes what he sees brings Law closer to the edge, “gonna cum daddy.” </p><p>Blue irises flash and he’s out of the chair without a second thought, looming above Law. His eyes flick to where Doflamingo is fucking Law open, gazing up, and Law wants to see if he’s staring in appreciation at Doflamingo. If Doflamingo is grinning that suggestive grin of his. Law wants to see them together, be pressed between both blondes. </p><p>“It takes you this long to make him orgasm?” Killer taunts. </p><p>Law drools when Doflamingo slams balls deep, laughing amusingly. </p><p>“Sometimes I don’t let him cum at all.” </p><p>The statement hangs in the air and Law hopes to every single deity that now isn’t one of those moments. He wants to say that he’s been a good boy, tell Doflamingo to keep fucking him stupid until he releases all over he and Killer’s bed, but his tongue is lodged in his throat, walls clamping desperately around Doflamingo’s member. </p><p>“I can’t stand you.” Killer hisses. </p><p>“I’ll ruin him for you.” </p><p>This shouldn’t be so hot. Law snaps his eyes closed, slurping up at little bit of saliva, focusing on not orgasming just because of their little pissing contest. </p><p>“Pl<i>ease</i>,” Law begs, “fuck me, <i>please</i>.” </p><p>God, Law can’t take it. He’s just fluttering around Doflamingo, waiting and willing to be fucked silly, be called his little bitch, whatever, just as long as Law has semen dripping out of his hole and leaking from his cock.  </p><p>“Who do you want doll?” Doflamingo rolls his hips, dick plunging deeper, stretching Law out. </p><p>“<i>Mingo</i>.” </p><p>Doflamingo chuckles, holding Law’s wrist with one hand to pull him up by his hair. Law blinks bleary eyes open to see Killer standing in front of him, a death glare to Doflamingo, but his expression softening up when he looks to Law. </p><p>Law wonders what this is like for him, seeing his boyfriend going crazy over another man’s dick. Killer has had him like this so many times, but he’s never as brutal as Doflamingo. Doflamingo takes Law fiercely and without abandon, not afraid to call Law mean names, picking and choosing when he can come.  </p><p>Killer would never treat Law like that, he worships his body in a different way, in a way Law doesn’t know if he could live without. The stark contrast of each man is what gives Law warmth, loves that even though they’re similar in some respects, in <i>this</i> one they are totally different. </p><p>“Like this,” Doflamingo drawls, snapping his hips, “show your daddy how pretty you look when you come for me.” </p><p>Law’s scalp stings with the way Doflamingo is jerking his head back, shoulders aching at the hold, spine arching in a sweet angle that has his knees shifting. All it takes is one rough thrust to his spot and Law is sobbing, eyes clenching shut as tears fall down his cheeks. His orgasm seems to last forever since it was held off for so long, twitching and writhing with every spurt. </p><p>Doflamingo doesn’t slow down at all, he keeps pressing on that bundle of nerves, making Law’s nails dig into his palm, throat hoarse on another scream. Law slumps forward at the touch gone, both of Doflamingo’s hands shoving Law down, face plastered in his own cum. </p><p>“<i>Again</i>.” Doflamingo’s order shoots pleasure up and down his spine, and he allows himself to be used, mindlessly rutting back, loving the abuse to his prostate. </p><p>The telltale signs of Doflamingo close to orgasm has Law smiling, moaning lewdly. Oh, he’s absolutely <i>wrecked</i>. Relishes that when Doflamingo is close his thrusts start getting sloppy like he’s just searching for a hole to fill. </p><p>Law whines loudly at his lover swelling up, practically tasting Doflamingo’s cum when he presses on the back of his head and drives his cock deeper and deeper, fucking cum as deep as he can in Law, and that sends him over the edge once more.  </p><p>“There you go,” Doflamingo kisses between his shoulder blades, trailing feathery light ones across a shoulder and back to the other, pace slowing. </p><p>Law feels totally fucked out, not even ashamed when he slumps onto the bed after Doflamingo pulls out. He can feel cum dripping out of him, Law’s release on his spent cock and belly, the other on his face. Law whimpers when Doflamingo slaps his ass, pinching one of the cheeks. </p><p>“You’re always such a good fuck.” </p><p>Fuck, Law loves this man. </p><p>Even after losing control like that he still makes it seem as if he was fucking another man’s boyfriend and not his own lover. </p><p>“Thank you baby.” Law murmurs, blinking his eyes open when a hand trails his hair back. Doflamingo is smiling down at him softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “love you.” </p><p>Doflamingo’s smile is blinding. </p><p>“I love you more princess.” </p><p>Law closes his eyes just as the bed shifts, assuming Doflamingo’s about to get him cleaned up, but instead they fly back open at the press of a tongue against his loose hole. Doflamingo hums in surprise, and Law, as weak as he is, glances over his shoulder in time to see Killer sitting in between his spread legs, now holding his ass open. </p><p>Law never would have thought he’d bear witness to the sight of his boyfriend slurping Doflamingo’s cum enthusiastically out of Law, yet here they are. Doflamingo sits next to Law, watching with an expression he can’t quite decipher. Killer’s eyes are closed in content, tongue lolled out, lapping up the essence. </p><p>“Oh daddy,” Law moans, biting his lip when dilated blues stare up at him. </p><p>Calloused fingers dig into the skin of his ass, and Law’s head falls between his shoulders. Killer has always been spectacular in ass eating, but it’s something else knowing he’s doing it just to taste Doflamingo. It’s a taboo Law didn’t know he needed fulfilled, and Law might become addicted to it. </p><p>“That’s right baby,” Doflamingo croons, “eat it all up.” </p><p>Killer groans against Law and vibrations wrack up his spine, hole wet and loose when he pulls back. The sound of wet smacking has Law’s eyes widening, jerking around to find Doflamingo with a hand twisted around a blonde ponytail, slurping on Killer’s tongue. </p><p>“Lay back for me pretty.” </p><p>Law lays there dumbly, watching both blondes fall back on the bed, Doflamingo shoving the front of Killer’s sweats down. They barely release their lips from the kiss, obvious that they’re trying to fight for dominance. It doesn’t matter that Doflamingo has a hand wrapped around Killer’s thick cock, or that Killer is groaning into the kiss. It’s so fucking hot, the mix of tongue, lips smashing together. </p><p>Killer’s hips fly off the bed and Doflamingo nips at his bottom lip, jerking Killer off until he’s bucking up, the kiss faltering only because his boyfriend throws his head back, spilling all over his shirt. That’s not what gets Law though.  </p><p>Oh no, what gets Law the most is that Killer softly moans Doflamingo’s name, and Doflamingo looks so fucking proud of himself. It was barely even a whisper, but it sounded enticing as hell, and Law knows he wants more of these moments right here. </p><p>“You’re so pretty.” Doflamingo says suddenly. </p><p>Killer’s eyebrows fly up almost as high as Law’s, and what’s even more surprising is the blush that covers Killer’s cheeks. Even <i>Law</i> doesn’t make him blush that easily, and he’s terribly jealous now. </p><p>“Thank you.” All shy and coy, Killer muttering sweetly. </p><p>Law huffs, ignoring the chuckle from one of the men. </p><p>“Seems someone is jealous.” </p><p>“That’s too bad,” Doflamingo lilts, “I haven’t got my fill of you yet.” </p><p>Law has no right to be jealous since both men are his, but after being ignored the entire time Doflamingo fucked Killer- head pressed down on <i>Law’s</i> chest- while he split him open. And even more so afterwards, when they were done cleaning themselves up, all three settled on the couch.  </p><p>Law watched television the entire time, outwardly seething because of Doflamingo cooing over Killer’s hair and exposing how easily he blushes, but inwardly, Law was preening and satisfied in a way he didn’t think possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I originally wanted it to be Law actually cheating, but I've been Really wanting to write Law having two boyfriends and then they finally meet. So Boom, now we have another new rare pairing bc I'm so damn indulgent right now. Killer has obviously been my muse as of late, and I'm loving it. He's so damn pretty and deserves all this love I'm giving him</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://eloha.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> • <a href="https://twitter.com/capturingvenus">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>